Blog użytkownika:Kawaii Desu44/Rozdział VII
Perspektywa Raito* Obudziłam się i wykonałam codzienne czynności. Przeczuwałam, że dzisiaj coś się stanie. Tak wiem, powtarzam się ale mówi się trudno. Wiem, że Yumi mnie obroni, CHYBA. Usiadłyśmy razem przy stole i zaczęłyśmy jeść śniadanie. - Wiesz, że ja mam dzisiaj występ w teatrze? - Spytała. No tak! Zapomniałam, że ona gra na fortepianie! - Jak to?! Zostawiasz mnie?! A jak coś mi się stanie?! Pragnę ci powiedzieć, że jestem śmiertelna! - Ja też jestem. Tylko mnie nie zabije śmiertelnik. I nic ci się nie stanie. - Skąd wiesz?! - Bo wiem. Po zjedzeniu - spakowałam się i musiałam iść sama do szkoły na pieszo, bo Yumi "Pożyczyła" sobie szofera. A to cham! Weszłam do szkoły i znalazłam w niej Rozalię. - Cześć Raito! Też masz takie dziwne czucie? - Ta...Tak.- Wyjąkałam cicho. - Co ci? Źle się czujesz? - Nie, to tylko złe przeczucie. - Nie przejmuj się! A może... - Co? - Już nic. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Mów! - Może ty się zakochałaś? - C-Co? N-Nie! - Na pewno... Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem. CHYBA! - Podkreśliła ostatni wyraz. Poszłam pod salę i postanowiłam przeczekać tam przerwę. W tym czasie podeszła do mnie Wioletta. - Czemu nie ma Yumi? - Spytała. - Ma występ w teatrze. - Jest aktorką? - Nie. - Zaśmiałam się. - Gra na fortepianie. - Aha... Chciałabym to zobaczyć i usłyszeć. - Mogę spróbować namówić nauczyciela, ale niczego nie obiecuję. - A bilety? - Posmutniała. - Spokojnie, moja ciocia ma tam ludzi. - Yey! Dziękuje Raito! - Przytuliła mnie. Poszłam do pokoju nauczycielskiego i wytłumaczyłam nauczycielowi o moje konkretne plany. Po długiej namowie się zgodził. Oh jaki on miły! Zauważyłam, że nie ma dzisiaj Amber w szkole. Co się dzieje?! Dobra...Spokojnie... Szliśmy w stronę teatru, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się na światłach... *Perspektywa Yumi* Wyszłam na scenę. Trochę się zdziwiłam, ponieważ była ona cała zaludniona. Ale w jednym miejscu zostało trochę miejsca. Ciekawi mnie dlaczego. Przywitałam się, opowiedziałam o sobie i właśnie w tym momencie do sali wbiła moja klasa. BRAWA DLA NIEJ! Zaśmiałam się i usiadłam przy instrumencie. Gdy pierwsze nuty zabrzmiały ludzi już mieli wymalowane zdziwienie na mimikach swojej twarzy. Pewnie dlatego, że mam tylko 16 lat. Osobiście uważam, że Raito lepiej gra na swojej gitarze, jak to się mówi...Lajf is brutal (Maj inglisz iz weri gud). Po występie dużo osób mi gratulowało i biło brawa. Wróciłam zmęczona do domu. *Perspektywa Raito* Potem, jak wracaliśmy Do szkoły, to zobaczyliśmy coś - A raczej kogoś. - N-Nina? - Spytał Lysander. - Amber? - Spytał Nathaniel. - Debra? - Spytał Kastiel A raczej spytali w tym samym momencie. Nim się obejrzeliśmy zaczęły nas atakować. Przegramy, ja to wiem... Mimo wszystko pogoniłam wszystkich, no prawie - do najbliższego budynku. W każdym bądź razie, na ulicy zostałam tylko ja, Roza, Lysander i Kastiel. Szczerze mówiąc... To co oni tutaj robią? Ostatecznie zaczęliśmy walczyć... Zobaczyłam ja Rozalia wyjmuje różdżkę, Lysandrowi (jak to się pisze xD//dop. Aut.) wyrastają kły, a Kastielowi...Skrzydła...Tylko dlaczego one są takie...No jakby to...No różowe?! Czyli...tak naprawde miałam do czynienia z Wampirem, wrożkiem i czarownicą? No i demonem... - Raito! Idź się schowaj! - Krzyknęła Rozalia. Czas się dołączyć. - Nie miało być przypadkiem 5 osób? - Spytał jeden z chłopaków. - miało. - Powiedziałam, a z moich pleców wyrosły białe, anielskie skrzydła. Ich miny były bezcenne. - Ale kto miał być tą piątą? - Piątą osobą je- - Nie dokończyłam, bo ostatnie co zobaczyłam to ciemność... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach